


Bill Cipher Reborn as Donquixote Doflamingo

by silverwolf_fox



Category: Gravity Falls, One Piece
Genre: Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverwolf_fox/pseuds/silverwolf_fox
Summary: After invoking the Axolotl, Bill Cipher is reborn as Doflamingo.Here's a brief look at Doffy's life but through Bill's perspective.(copied over from tumblr)
Kudos: 15





	Bill Cipher Reborn as Donquixote Doflamingo

Bill Cipher invoked the Axolotl and was sent to “a different form, a different time” and found himself born to the family of Donquixote Homing.

Now known by the name Doflamingo, he was quick to catch on to his living situation. All things considered, the Celestial Dragons weren’t a bad lot to belong to. He had no magic, but he could do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, to whoever he wanted. No one would bat an eye, and there were always more slaves if he got too violent and broke one.

Being a fleshy meatsack still sucked, but as he was a World Noble, the most politically powerful rank he could be, he wasn’t unhappy.

But there were two main things Bill hated in this new life. One was being born with only one eye. While normal in his triangular form, it made his current body imperfect, which he found personally insulting, and so he wore tinted glasses to hide the irritating flaw. The other was his family. His weak and pathetic family. Well, he didn’t hate his little brother. Rocinante was quiet, weak-willed, and easy to push around. Like a pet he didn’t have to take care of.

He cursed the Axolotl, knowing it had to be their fault that’d he’d be a part of the one family in the entire Holy Land that would spit upon their good fortune. Because of his ridiculous father, they left a city of riches and power to slum with the commoners.

Starvation. Beatings. Fire. But the discovery of a new power. It was nothing as versatile as what he once had, but it’s the closest thing to magic he’s come across. However, magic or not, this was no way for a god to live, and Bill had no compunctions about killing Homing to claw his way back into the Holy Land.

Only to be rebuffed.

So Bill did exactly what he did in the Chaos Dimension. He found some new friends and planned to steal back some status while causing as much chaos as possible along the way. Being a pirate was more fun than a noble anyway, especially after he ate the magic string fruit. 

That’s when the party really started.

With a new crew behind him, all powered up with their own magic fruits, Bill would be unstoppable. He even found a fruit that could give him back his immortality before his useless pet of a brother ruined everything.

Simple pirating slowly got boring, so Bill took up a hobby and broke into the human slave trade. Mostly upper management which gave him the time to take over the best kingdom he ever found. It even came with a pre-built colosseum. Being King of Dressrossa was like being the host of a part that never stops. The citizens loved his special brand of showmanship, and those that didn’t joined the hilarious chaos as a toy.

It was the happiest Bill had been in this new life. He was even tempted to toast the Axolotl.

But then all it ever takes is a snot-nosed brat in a stupid hat to bring it all crumbling down.


End file.
